The Wonders of Disney
by therandomer5000
Summary: The turtles have discovered how amazing Disney movies are and now they can't get the songs out of their heads. Just a fun little oneshot because my exams are over! R&R xx


**Hey guys! I'm finally free of exams! so I'm back to writing! I will finally be able to update, finish and even start new stories! but to show I'm back I'm going to write this little one shot about the turtles discovering Disney. This is based on the 2012 turtles which means I'll be able to add my favourite Disney movie in.. (It's Tangled). enjoy xx**

* * *

**The Wonders of Disney**

''HEY GUYS!'' Mikey yelled excitedly as the ran into the lair. Leo, Raph and Donnie stayed still on the sofa and turned to look at their youngest brother.

''What's up Mikey?'' Don smiled.

''I've got some movies for us to watch!'' Mikey grinned.

''Cool! What ones?'' Leo tried to peak into the box Mike was holding but Mikey held it higher.

''You know those movies you guys say are for kids? you know, the REALLY famous ones.

''What? Disney?'' Raph frowned, ''You got us Disney movies? those are for babies''

''No no!'' Mikey grinned happily, ''April said that they're for all ages!''

''We've never watched Disney before'' Donnie shrugged, ''I heard they had good songs in them''

''So can we watch them?'' Mikey looked at them through large hopeful eyes. The three brothers looked at each other with doubtful looks before sighing as one.

''Fine. What's first?'' Leo frowned.

''um.. April said that we should watch the little mermaid first'' Mike blushed.

''Urgh'' Raph groaned as Mikey started the film.

_**The Next Day...**_

It was 7 in the morning and the boys were eating cereal in the kitchen.

''Disney's awesome'' Mike laughed.

''It was really good'' Don chuckled, ''Even Raph loved it''

''Shut up Donnie'' Raph grinned,

''C'mon guys'' Leo smirked, ''Let's go to the dojo''

The turtles entered the dojo and were about to begin their katas when Leo had a sudden idea.

''hey, you guys remember the songs in 'Mulan'?'' Leo asked with a smile.

''yeah, Why?'' Raph asked as he raised an eyeridge.

''I think we should sing 'I'll make a man out of you', It'll put us in the mood and I can tell Mikey really wants to start singing Disney songs'' Leo grinned as Mike began to jump up and down in excitement.

''YES! LET'S DO IT!'' The others grins at each other as Mikey pulled his T-phone out of his pocket. ''I spent all night last night downloading Disney songs onto this thing!''

The tune began and the boys began their katas.

''Let's get down to business.

to defeat the huns''

''Did they send me daughters? when I asked for sons.

you're the saddest bunch I ever met

but you can bet before we're through.

Mister I'll.. make a man... outta you''

''tranquil as a forest, with a fire within,

Once you find your center you are sure to win.

You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue.

Somehow I'll.. make a man... out of you'' They sang together.

''I'm never gonna catch my breath'' Leo sang.

''Say goodbye to those who knew me'' Raph sang.

''Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym!'' Donnie laughed as he sang.

''This guys got 'em scared to death'' Leo sang as he smirked at Mikey.

''Hope he doesn't see right through me'' Mikey sang in his best female voice.

''Now I really wish I knew how to swim'' Don sang.

''We are men. we must be swift as a coursing river.

we are men. With all the force of a great typhoon.

We are Men. with all the strength of a raging fire.

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.'' They sang together. They could hear Master Splinter coming closer, Mikey rushed to turn off the music.

Splinter entered the dojo to find his sons sitting on the floor panting and grinning.

''My sons, You were only supposed to do a warm up. Not exhaust yourselves'' Splinter smiled in amusement.

''Sorry Sensei'' Leo grinned.

''Yeah.. we got too inta it'' Raph chuckled.

''It is quite alright my sons. Singing and fighting at once can be quite exhausting'' Splinter turned with a grin and walked out the dojo. ''You may rest now''

The turtles laughed in shock before racing to get showered.

They were all sitting on the couch when Splinter called to them.

''Have you done your chores yet?'' he asked.

''We're on it'' They yelled back as they begun to clean. Mikey couldn't resist.

''7 Am the usual morning line up.

Start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean'' He sang happily, the other grinned and hummed along.

''Polish and wax. do laundry, mop and shine up.

Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15'' Mikey looked up at the clock with a smirk,

''So I'll read a book or maybe two or three.

I'll add a few li'l paintings to my gallery!

I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically just wonder

when will my life begin?''

''Michelangelo, you may not do any of those things from your song until you've finished your chores'' Splinter called from the other room. The three eldest ninja turtles snickered at Mikey's blush.

It didn't take long to finish the chores and sit on the couch together again.

''Everybody wants to be a cat'' Mikey grinned.

''Cause the cat's the only act, who knows where it's at!'' Don grinned.

''I can think of a better song'' Leo smirks, the others look at him expectantly. ''I just can't wait to be king'' Leo sang with a grin.

''No one sayin' do this'' Raph sang,

''No one saying be there'' Mike grinned.

''No one sayin' stop that!''

''No one saying see here!''

''We're gonna run around all day! we gonna do it all my way!'' Don grinned.

''Wait'' Mike frowned as he jumped onto the couch and began to jump around, ''Why are we singing that one when we all know there's a better one'' The other three jumped up with him and they all sang together.

''Hakuna Matata... what a wonderful phrase..

Hakuna Matata... ain't no passin' craze!''

''it means no worries.. for the rest of your days!

it's our problem free...philosophy..

Hakuna Matata!''

''But wait'' Don grinned, ''There's an even better one than that!''

''Oh yeah?'' Raph grinned.

''Yeah!'' Don laughed as he proceeded to sing the beginning of 'The circle of life'. The other laughed before joining in.

''From the day we arrived on the planet..

And blinking stepping into the sun..

There's more to see than can ever be seen.

More to do than can ever be done...

There's far too much to take in here...

More to find than can ever be found..''

''Like the sun rolling high..

across the sapphire sky..

each great and small one the endless round..

It's the circle of life!

And it moves us all!

till we find our way!

On the path unwinding!

It's the circle..

The circle of life..'' The turtles grinned at each other.

''Disney song are awesome!'' Mikey grinned.

''They really are'' Raph smirked, ''Good job Mikey''

''For what?''

''For introducing us to them'' Leo smiled.

''No problemo'' Mike grinned, ''You guys think of any other songs?''

The others stayed silent as they racked their brains.

''I wanna be where the people are..

i wanna see.. wanna see 'em dancin'

walking around on those-'' Mikey stopped as his brother shook their heads at him.

''trust you to remember a song from the first movie we watched'' Leo laughed.

''He only remembers that song cause there was a half naked mermaid singin' it'' Raph teased.

''hey!'' Mike grinned, ''She was pretty!''

The boys laughed at each other before sinking down onto the couch and leaning back.

''Do you guys get the feeling that we're a little too obsessed?'' Leo smirked.

''A li'l yeah..'' Don nodded.

''I'm sure there's people worse than us'' Mikey shrugs.

''All agree never to tell anyone about this?'' Raph asked tiredly.

''Agreed'' They all nodded.

The four turtles made their way to their own bedrooms to do their own thing. Each of them had a medley of Disney songs playing in their heads.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that and are now singing the songs in your head ^.^ Here are the songs and their movies just in case you didn't know them.**

**Songs;-**

**''I'll make a man out of you'' - Mulan**

**''When will my life begin'' - Tangled**

**''Everybody wants to be a cat'' - Aristocats**

**''I just can't wait to be king'' - The Lion King**

**''Hakuna Matata'' - The Lion King**

**''The Circle of Life'' - The Lion King**

**''Part of that world'' - The Little Mermaid**


End file.
